Good Girl
by chaskagraves
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to Of Graverobbers and Revenge. Amber wants Zydrate, and she wants Shilo to be the one to give it to her. Post-Opera.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't work out why she was here.****

Back in the alley she had tried so hard to avoid.****

Shilo had worked to avoid it ever since Amber Sweet had caught her there, months ago, and shown her just how much damage she could do. It had been back then that Amber had found her, Shilo completely lost, the addict coming down from a Zydrate high, claiming that Shilo had stolen her Graverobber. It was apparently because Shilo had been so innocent that Graverobber had apparently shown an interest in her and had abandoned Amber... so a couple of months after the Genetic Opera, Amber had apparently decided to take it upon herself to break the fragile Wallace girl. After going through what she couldn't decide if it was consensual sex or outright rape, Shilo had been sent to go find Graverobber, under penalty of death via organ repossession.****

It had taken her a while, but eventually, find Graverobber she did. She remembered how his eyes had trailed over her when she walked into his sight. She remembered completely bending to his will, and how he broke her even more than Amber had. She remembered his touch on her, the feel of his tongue on her throat, his teeth on her hips... She couldn't help but shiver even now. He'd finished her with a smirk on his face, dismissed her with a wave of his hand as his junkies started flooding back towards him.****

That was months ago, and Shilo was eighteen now. At least, she figured she might as well be, for she'd lost track of the date soon after the Genetic Opera had ended. Her natural black hair had begun to grow back, and now it reached just past her shoulders. Already it was streaked with different colors as she'd adjusted to life in the alley: streaked purple, green, yellow. She wore her ever-familiar tall black boots still, along with a short skirt, a pair of ripped tights, a white shirt, and a long leather duster coat she had stolen from a corpse. She didn't have the look of a Zydrate junkie, for she hadn't become hooked on the glow... No. Instead, she had taken on the look of a graverobber. She felt more protected, more sheltered in the guise of a graverobber, and though she had no Zydrate on her, it kept her mostly left alone. She had had a few encounters with several actual graverobbers when she'd accidentally stumbled into their territory, but she had managed to escape unscathed.****

Now, as she walked along the alley, she looked around carefully. She had unconsciously claimed this alley as her own, and as she scanned the area, she clutched the rusty scalpel in her pocket, vowing to attack whoever had decided to set foot here. She walked until she saw someone flattened against the wall, and quickly rushed over to see who it was.****

"This is /my/ alley," she spoke loudly, taking out the scalpel, her footsteps echoing off the pavement. "You don't belong here, you'd better get out before I-"****

She was interrupted as she recognized the visitor. It was none other than Amber Sweet, clad in her familiar leather attire.****

"Amber," Shilo merely spoke, slowly pocketing her scalpel.****

"Shilo," Amber returned the girl's tone. She had one arm behind her back, the other sprawled out against the brick wall.****

"What are you doing here? I sent you Graverobber like you told me to do, remember?"****

"I was obviously satisfied, as you're still alive," Amber hissed. "Graverobber is mine again, and I'm pleased with you for following my orders."****

"What are you doing here?" repeated Shilo, her tone growing impatient. Amber's lips curled into their typical evil smile.****

"You look like a graverobber girl," she replied. "I doubt you have any Z on you, though... You're too cowardly still to actually start dealing."****

Shilo bit her lip as she walked closer. She didn't want to admit Amber was right, but her silence spoke for itself.****

"That's why I have... a little job for you." Amber pulled the hand out from behind her back, and Shilo saw it was an injection gun, a vial full of glowing Zydrate attached and prepared. Her eyes widened slightly, but she kept her straight face, her hands on her hips.****

"Where'd you get that?" she questioned calmly. "Surely the CEO of GeneCo can't possibly be seen wandering the streets with a full dose of Zydrate."****

Amber answered her with a knowing look, and Shilo immediately concluded she'd gotten it from Graverobber. Whether she'd stolen it or he'd given it to her she didn't know, but she knew she'd obtained it from him.****

"What I need you to do for me..." the woman continued, trailing the tip of the gun over her own neck, "is simply give me the Z. You're taking the gun and injecting it. That's all you have to do..."****

Shilo tilted her head. She didn't really like the sound of this... "You're trying to train me to be a drug dealer?" she asked. Amber merely smiled, and another question came to her mind, one that she'd learned while observing the dealers and junkies: "What's in it for me?"****

"You're going to help me with that as well," replied Amber. "Of course I'll pay you like a good customer... but it won't be with money... and I expect something in return for that as well..."****

_She wants sex,_ Shilo realized. _She's going to give me sex as payment, but she wants it from me as well._****

Amber pulled the gun away from her body and held it out to the girl. Shilo hesitated for a moment, then reached out. Her hand shook as she took the gun, simultaneously taking her first step into the forbidden world of drugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Shilo looked from the gun to Amber to back at the gun, softly running the tip of her finger along the trigger. Amber wanted her to...

"Aren't you going to do it or not?" the woman questioned, simultaneously pressing herself against the wall and arching towards Shilo. The girl swallowed nervously.

"You really want me to, don't you?" she rebutted. Amber's eyes suddenly focused, and she quickly reached out, grabbed Shilo's front, and slammed her back against the wall.

"You're damn right I do," the addict purred into her ear. Shilo shuddered, having flashbacks of the first time she'd encountered Amber in the alley. She didn't want this to go the same way it had back then… There was only one thing to do.

"You know what you'll have to do to get me to give it to you, right?" she asked. "Pay me and I'll do it… bitch."

Amber growled, taking a small knife out from inside her corset. Holding it up against Shilo's throat, she hissed, "I don't have to pay you in any way, cunt. You'll do as I say, because I'm the one who broke you."

Shilo's heart raced, but she knew she had to keep herself as blank as possible. "You'd pay Graverobber, wouldn't you? You wouldn't threaten him like this…"

She felt Amber hesitate, and silently triumphed in her question. She knew she was right, and she knew this woman did as well. Another growl escaped the addict, confirming Shilo's belief, and she quickly moved the knife and cut underneath Shilo's collarbone. Shilo let out a grunt of pain, feeling it surge like fire underneath the wound.

Amber slipped the knife back into her corset, and dropped to her knees in front of Shilo. Panties were pulled aside, and Shilo let out a groan as she felt Amber's fingers easily slide into her and her tongue start to lick her. She couldn't be aroused already... What was going on…?

As Shilo's hips rocked forward, Amber moaned, sending a vibrating sensation straight to Shilo's most sensitive spot. The girl moaned in return, the hand that wasn't gripping the gun sliding down to entangle itself into Amber's hair. Amber's fingers jerked rapidly in and out of her, back and forth inside her, driving Shilo crazy. "Amber…" she moaned, her eyes screwing shut, her hips rocking and grinding against her. In response, Amber moaned again, causing Shilo to let out a cry that sounded like a light scream.

In a moment, Shilo felt her muscles tense in her legs, and suddenly she saw stars as she felt herself reach her climax. She arched, crying Amber's name, panting as she struggled to keep her footing. How she wanted to drop to the ground and let herself lie there as she felt relaxation flood her and her worries leave her… but she still had to deal to Amber… As Amber moved her face up, licking her fingers and her lips, Shilo steadied herself on shaky legs.

She picked up the gun from where she'd dropped it when she'd come, and with all the strength she had left, picked up Amber by the front of her corset and forced her against the wall. After a moment, Shilo remembered where Graverobber had injected the addict the first time she'd seen her, and she followed his lead, injecting the glowing drug into the inside of Amber's thigh. Amber arched seemingly automatically, letting out a moan and sliding slowly to the ground. Shilo pocketed the gun and turned away. She thought that since Amber was already in a high, she'd be able to get away without having to do anything…

"Where d'you think you're going?"

The moment Amber's slurred speech reached her ears, Shilo's heart dropped. Amber was still aware enough to know what she wanted Shilo to do. The girl turned slowly around to see Amber sprawled on the ground, her back against the wall and her legs spread.

"Get over here and fuck me, cunt."

The order was moaned rather seductively, and Shilo swallowed nervously. She'd never fucked anyone before, much less a woman. Despite this, she dropped to the ground in front of Amber and stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What're you waiting for? I told you to do it."

Shilo's eyes widened as she realized she had virtually no idea what to do. She didn't have time to reflect on this however, as Amber grabbed her head with one hand and brought it down against her roughly.

Shilo felt a strange wetness on her face, and by some wild and crazy impulse started to hesitantly lick at it. Almost immediately after her tongue made contact, Amber's hips bucked, and the woman let out a low moan. Shilo took this to mean that she was doing something right, and therefore continued. Amber's hips started to steadily grind against her mouth as Shilo continued to lick at her, and the girl moaned from deep within her throat.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Shilo…" Amber moaned, starting to pant. "You're so good… shit… Faster…"

Shilo did as ordered, moving her tongue faster along Amber. One hand crept up, and she dragged her fingers down Amber's exposed skin, feeling her nails break the flesh. In response, Amber moaned louder, her hips moving faster, her grip in Shilo's hair tightening.

In a moment, Amber suddenly froze, pulling Shilo's hair and moaning and panting rapidly. Shilo moved her tongue, licking the fastest she'd licked, and suddenly Amber screamed her release, releasing Shilo's hair and going limp. Shilo slowly sat back up, Amber's wetness all over her lips. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed the woman, running her tongue along the other's lips rather slowly, almost tantalizingly. Amber kissed back, moaning softly, then broke away to breathe. Shilo watched her for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall as she laid there getting her breath back.

"That's my good girl, Shilo…" Amber said groggily after a moment. "You're always so good for me… Good girl…" She then drifted into unconsciousness, her eyes fluttering closed.

Shilo got to her feet, wiping her mouth on her duster sleeve. "You got what you wanted out of me," she said, knowing full well Amber couldn't hear her. "I guess I'm a dealer now. I'll see you later."

With that, she turned her back on Amber Sweet, leaving the alley to search out and replenish her Zydrate supply.


End file.
